Innocence Lost
Innocence Lost is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the nineteenth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Chief King sent the player and Jones to collect the body of Gail Harding, who was found encased in solid concrete in a construction site. Mid-investigation, the team found out that Gail worked as a personal intern for CCN reporter Rachel Priest. They also found that Gail was quite close to a venture capitalist named Derek Molina. The killer turned out to be the business partner of Derek, Irina Phelps. Irina was drunk when she found Gail unconscious (because of an overdose) in the construction site. She thought that Gail was dead and encased the victim in solid concrete so that the body could not be found. Irina hid the victim's body because she thought that Gail's death would give Derek's company a bad image since the victim was an employee of Derek. She did not want to jeopardise Derek's company, which the two of them had built with a lot of hard work. The sentence was 10 years in jail (with parole after 5 years) for Irina. Summary Victim *'Gail Harding' (she was found encased in solid concrete) Murder Weapon *'Concrete Mixer' Killer *'Irina Phelps' Suspects Susan Peck.png|Susan Peck Rachel_in_Case_19,_CORRECT.png|Rachel Priest Derek Molina.png|Derek Molina Philip Rockwell.png|Philip Rockwell Irina Phelps.png|Irina Phelps Killer's Profile *The killer takes energy drinks. *The killer uses cocaine. *The killer wears tartan flannel. *The killer has long hair. *The killer weighs 140 lbs. Crime Scenes C019S1A.png|Construction Site C019S1B.png|Hallway Corner C019S2A.png|Motel Room #9 C019S2B.png|Motel Bed C019S3A.png|Walton Square C019S3B.png|Company Car Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Concrete Mixer, Torn Card; Victim identified: Gail Harding; Murder Weapon registered: Concrete Mixer) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Concrete Rubble. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied; Result: Molecule) *Examine Molecule. (Result: Taurine; Attribute: The killer takes energy drinks) *Examine Concrete Mixer. (Result: Powder Specks) *Analyze Powder Specks. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses cocaine) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Motel Card; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Motel Room #9) *Investigate Motel Room #9. (Prerequisite: Motel Card restored; Clues: Victim's Purse, Credit Card Receipt; New Suspect: Susan Peck) *Talk to the motel owner about the victim. (Prerequisite: Motel Room #9 investigated) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Access Card; New Suspect: Rachel Priest) *Talk to Rachel about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Access Card found) *Examine Credit Card Receipt. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Derek Molina) *Talk to Derek Molina about the credit card receipt. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Walton Square. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Car Key) *Examine Car Key. (Result: Car Key Registration) *Analyze Car Key Registration. (00:30:00) *See what Philip Rockwell wants to tell you. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Warn Rachel about Philip Rockwell's threats. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Motel Bed; Profile updated: Rachel takes energy drinks) *Investigate Motel Bed. (Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated; Clue: Cocaine Mirror) *Examine Cocaine Mirror. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) *Talk to Susan Peck about her dealing cocaine. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Susan uses cocaine) *Talk to Derek Molina about his drug habit. (Prerequisite: Philip interrogated; New Suspect: Irina Phelps; Profiles updated: Derek takes energy drinks and uses cocaine, Irina takes energy drinks) *Talk to Irina Phelps about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Derek interrogated) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: Irina uses cocaine *Talk to Philip Rockwell about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Philip takes energy drinks) *Talk to Irina Phelps about taking cocaine. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Talk to Rachel Priest about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Irina interrogated) *Investigate Company Car. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Headrest) *Examine Headrest. (Result: Molecule) *Analyze Molecule. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer has long hair) *Investigate Hallway Corner. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Platform Scale, Plank) *Examine Plank. (Result: Piece of Thread) *Analyze Piece of Thread. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears tartan flannel) *Analyze Platform Scale. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 140 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Rachel Priest to leave the construction site. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Construction Site. (Prerequisite: Rachel interrogated; Clue: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Digital Recorder) *Examine Digital Recorder. (Result: Rachel's Digital Recorder) *Give her digital recorder back to Rachel Priest. (Prerequisite: Rachel's Digital Record identified; Reward:' Burger') *Talk to Susan Peck about the dealing accusations. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Motel Room #9. (Prerequisite: Susan interrogated; Clue: Drug Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Arrest Susan Peck for dealing. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: 100 XP) *See what Derek Molina wants. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Walton Square. (Prerequisite: Derek interrogated; Clue: Metal Pieces) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Derek's Prototype Mixing Table) *Give his mixing table to Derek Molina. (Prerequisite: Mixing Table restored; Reward: MALE Geeky Cap, Striped Blue Glasses, FEMALE Geeky Cap, Striped Violet Glasses) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case is shared with the title of the Additional Investigation of the cases in East Asia of the game's third season. *This is one of the cases where more than one suspect is arrested. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center